The Truth is Dangerous
by Sellybelly411
Summary: (Inspired by the episode "Sleepwalk This Way") Two weeks after the song incident, Miley begins to sleepwalk again. But this one could lead to even more drastic events, such as putting her relationship with Lilly on the line. A Liley story.


The Truth is Dangerous

"...And now, I would like to tell y'all something." Hannah Montana said, earning a cheer from the crowd. Her eyes were open, but blank and emotionless. She was sleepwalking. When the blonde was sleepwalking, she could only tell the truth.

"The truth is, Hannah Montana is—" Her hand reached up to the top of her head, ready to pull her wig off. Lola Luftnagle, Hannah's best friend, rushed onto stage battling her stage fright. She grabbed her friend's arm and whipped the microphone out of her hand, "...And _amazing_ person! Everyone let's give it up for Hannah!" She raised her hands and clapped them loudly, the audience following suit.

Hannah turned to Lola, "But I need to tell them the truth…"

"Miley, I can't let you blow your secret." The shorter one asked, using her best friend's real name. The fake blonde shook her head, "I have to tell them the truth." Blank-faced Hannah grabbed her friend's hand and leaned in close, their lips almost touching before she sank into the shorter girl's arms.

"Sorry guys! We're gonna have to cut the show short tonight." Lola said into the microphone, earning a disappointed yet understanding 'aww' from the audience.

"But have a great night and remember to hit the gift shop for Hannah Montana merchandise! Thanks for coming!" The purple-haired girl pumped her fist into the air and dragged her best friend off the stage and into her dressing room.

This was the second time her friend had done something like this on stage. Concerned, she pulled Miley's wig off and closed the door behind her, almost bumping into her friend's Dad on the way out.

"She in there?" Robbie Ray Stewart asked, crossing his arms. Lilly took off her own red-velvet hued wig and nodded, "I can't believe she did it again. Mr. Stewart, are you sure we should let her finish this tour? If she keeps sleepwalking like this, who knows what she'll say next."

"I know, Lil, I've been thinkin' the same thing. Why don't we just get Miles back on that tour bus and let her rest for a few minutes before I get the wonderful pleasure of discussing this with her."

Lilly nodded, "Alright. Should I go ahead and wake her?"

"Yeah. We need to get 'er out of that costume and get her keister onto that bus." He said, opening the star's door and holding it open for Lilly. The blonde sighed in relief when she saw the brunette up and running.

"Miley?" The blonde asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Rolling her eyes, the brunette pinned her hair up into a messy bun, "I'm awake." She answered, turning around. The bags under her eyes said it all. She hadn't slept in a week.

"I just don't understand why you're sleepwalking again. You told your dad about the song, right? Is there something _else?"_

"No." Miley lied.

Lilly rolled her eyes, _"Please._ You _only_ sleepwalk when you feel guilty about something. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Miley come on. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"Not this." The brunette said, placing her wig back on and walking to the tour bus. She waited for the bus to get far enough away before taking it off again. Lilly sat next to her the whole time.

Miley's eyes drooped closed, but she did her best to fight it. But when sleep won, the brunette's head plopped down onto Lilly's lap. Smiling, she softly stroked the girl's head. She looked so beautiful right now.

The brunette's eyes opened, and she fought her way out of the blonde's comforting hold. But much to her surprise, Miley didn't walk off. She just sat there staring at her best friend.

"Gotta tell Lilly…"

Surprised, the blonde frowned, "I'm right here, Miles."

"Lilly…" She opened her mouth, about to speak up when the bus jerked to a stop. Which also caused a certain brown-haired pop star to wake up as well. She jerked upward, hitting her head against the maxi glass window.

"Sweet niblets!" She shouted.

"Sorry, Darlin', looks like we've gotten a flat." Robbie explained, "I've called a mechanic, but we're gonna have 'ta stay in a motel for the night. Put on your wig, we're headin' out."

Groaning from the pain in her forehead and the unexpected stop, the brunette placed her wig back on and left the bus. Lilly put on her own purple colored wig and trailed after Hannah and her Father.

 _"Gotta tell Lilly…"_

The brunette's words from earlier echoed through the blonde's mind. What had she been wanting to tell her? Was it something _bad?_

 _Hopefully not._

Whatever it was, Lilly (now _Lola)_ would find out tonight.

After eating some takeout food, Miley and Lilly retired to their room they shared. There was only one bed, so they had to share _that_ too. The blonde's eyes had just shut closed when Miley began to talk.

"Gotta tell Lilly…" She muttered, sitting up, "Gotta tell Lilly…"

"Hey, hey, I'm right here." Lilly said, sitting up and scooting close to the girl, "What do you need to tell me?"

Leaning in, Miley kissed Lilly square on the lips. When the brunette pulled away, she was smiling, "I love you, Lilly." She announced, before falling into the blonde's lap.

 _She...loves me?_

And _somehow_ , she guessed it _wasn't_ in a friend kind of way. Not knowing how to respond, she laid back down and felt an even more sense of awkward when Miley held tightly onto her arm and snuggled close to her chest.

Things went well for Miley the next morning, or at least, they did at first. Brushing a stray hair behind her ear, she walked out of her bathroom and bumped into Lilly;

"Sorry." The brunette apologized, earning a sharp nod of forgiveness from the girl. Turning around, Lilly shuffled her feet awkwardly on the ground, "So...um...I was kind of thinking that maybe you could sleep with your Dad tonight."

"What? Why?"

Doing her best to avoid those hurt, yet cute puppy dog eyes, Lilly shrugged. She knew how Miley felt now, so it just made her uncomfortable to think about sharing a bed with the girl. Looking up, she saw the 16-year-old place her hands on her hips and await an answer. One that didn't come along. But Miley wasn't one to give up, so she lowered her head and frowned, walking closer to the girl. So close, in fact, that Lilly could smell the brunette's stinky breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing…"

Having none of this, Miley cupped the blonde's face with her hand, gently moving it to meet her gleaming pools of blue.

"What's. Wrong?" She said again, in an I-Mean-Business type stance.

"Miley are you in love with me?"

The brunette slid backwards in surprise, "W-What? Who told you that? Oh, I bet it was Jackson, I'm gonna _kill_ that boy!" She began to march off when Lilly grabbed the girl's arm, her cheeks going pink at the blonde's touch.

"Your brother didn't tell me, _you_ did. Last night...when you were sleepwalking." Lilly said, "Is it true?"

 _Pleaseohplease say no._

"Yes." Miley admitted, "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to apologize for? It's not a big deal." Lilly said out loud, realizing that it was true, "What I am hurt about is that you never told me you were a lesbian."

"I'm sorry...I just...I was afraid…"

"Of what?"

"That once you found out I was into you, you wouldn't want to hang around me anymore."

"That's what you thought? That would never happen Miley, don't you know that?"

Smiling, the brunette nodded, "I do." She wrapped her friend in a hug and smiled up at her crush, "I love you." Biting her tongue, Miley regretted those words. What was the point in saying them if the person you loved didn't love you back? She must've looked so pathetic.

"I love you too." Lilly said, shocking the both the girl and herself.

"Beautiful best friend that I have a crush on say _what?"_

"I'm just as shocked as you are." The blonde admitted, "And if you hadn't kissed me last night…"

"I _kissed_ you?!"

"Yep. Now it's my turn." Leaning in, she placed a kiss on Miley's freshly glossed lips. Pulling away, the blonde smiled at the goofy look on her best friend's face.

"Wow…"

"Wow is right, Lil."

"No, _wow_ your breath smells bad. Go and brush your teeth unless you never wanna kiss me _again."_

"Say anything like that and you'll never get to kiss me _ever."_

Laughing, they both finished getting ready before it was time to head out on the road again. Lilly and Miley secured their wigs (Lola's hair was a cherry red today) before heading out. Hannah grabbed Lola's hand and leaned her head on the shorter girl's shoulder. The faux redhead smiled and kissed the pop star's forehead, not unnoticed by the paparazzi (who had _apparently_ followed them there).

As they flashed their cameras, Hannah nor Lola cared one bit. They smiled at each other before sharing another kiss. The girls pushed through the crowd and onto the bus.

Together.

The End


End file.
